Ore Pause - My Love Song
'Ore Pause - My Love Song '(Japanese: オレポーズ 〜俺なりのラブソング〜) is the first single released by PENGIN on November 12 , 2008. The music video features Pingu and Pingi. Lyrics NOTE: The lyrics are translated from the original I like you. It will not change for a long time Now that I realize this fate Take that hand I will protect you as it is I will not hesitate. So it is OK as it is I will face each other at any time You smiled and said 'I'm happy' Wrapping me up Meeting in the spring schoolyard I will tell you my first love The connecting thread turns into a bond Trivial wishes come true tomorrow Any two worlds as long as there are 2 people It will turn into a nice love's nest Jokes, fight consultation also If it repeats, the road will continue Cherish this feeling Two people anniversary, wonderful day Bought my favorite cake mixed with my humming Let's celebrate together Candle's fire So now hold two characters and stare at you I decided this day from that day My words Offer offering ring I like you. It will not change for a long time Now that I realize this fate Take that hand I will protect you as it is I will not hesitate. So it is OK as it is I will face each other at any time You smiled and said 'I'm happy' Wrapping me up I met you How long has passed since then Because you laughed even for painful things I was walking Two love in a small room Brought up and dyed in the same smell Fill the gap between your fingers I will not let go of that hand With an important feeling tomorrow as well It sangs over today's page I changed to my parents crying behind I'll be with you at any time In the sky the flower, the sound of the blessing bell echoing I swear Now it is not God but to your future Two people dodge friendly kiss I like you. It will not change for a long time Now that I realize this fate Take that hand I will protect you as it is I will not hesitate. So it is OK as it is I will face each other at any time You smiled and said 'I'm happy' Wrapping me up Two cuddles keep the same feelings To the future to jump in Now wow AH wow AH wow Forever forever I like you. It will not change for a long time Now that I realize this fate Take that hand I will protect you as it is I will not hesitate. So it is OK as it is I will face each other at any time You smiled and said 'I'm happy' Wrapping me up I like you. Bet on everything and tell them Lie, no lie Ore poses for you I put it in this love I will not let it go No matter what may happen It leads to shine Happy with the wind Sounds like no other Music Video オレポーズ☆PENGIN☆☆ オレポーズ PENGIN × ピングー コラボイベント Category:Specials Category:Songs